


a place to belong

by tongsampah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongsampah/pseuds/tongsampah
Summary: Who would Akaashi be, if not his despicable weakness for one Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	a place to belong

“Are you afraid?” Akaashi muttered softly, as if he was afraid of the question, “of the future, I mean.”

Bokuto hummed, drinking in the night sky as he considered his question seriously. He swung his legs back and forth leisurely, on top of the railing they were sitting on. What is there to be afraid of though?

Maybe that was what was so scary in the first place - the uncertainty, the vast unknowing, the thought of not knowing what to be afraid of - that it meant that there was everything to be afraid of.

“Sometimes.” Bokuto breathed, “sometimes I wonder if there’s even a place for me in this universe. If I even belong anywhere.”

“You definitely belong on the court”, Akaashi chuckled, glancing at Bokuto with a smirk.

“I mean, of course I do.”, Bokuto huffed a short laugh. “But when court leaves me, then there’ll be nothing left. Nowhere for me to go.” Bokuto turned to Akaashi with a slight frown, his bottom lip jut out in the slightest of pouts. 

Akaashi turned to look at Bokuto, his eyes softening. Ah, he thought, of course it’d be the court that would leave Bokuto-san, never the other way around. 

“You’ll find your place Bokuto-san, a place just for you. You are so much more than volleyball, so much more that you will be.” Akaashi murmured looking at Bokuto, wanting, yearning, to hold the weight of Bokuto’s world in his hands. 

“Can that place be here then? Can that place be with you?” Bokuto whispered, his eyes full of hope, longing, something. 

Who would Akaashi be, if not his despicable weakness for one Bokuto Koutarou. 

“You have a place here” Akaashi breathed, taking in the ridges of his face illuminated by the moonlight. His thunderous heart daring him to reach forward for Bokuto, for all of him.

Reaching forward to grasp his hand. this will be enough tonight, Akaashi thought, “you belong here.”

Bokuto’s smile widened, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Thank you universe, Bokuto thought, for bringing him a world that he could make his own. Taking Akaashi’s hand in his, he willed himself to sigh, “I belong here”

Please, Bokuto thought. Begging the sky, begging whoever that was listening. Please let me stay here.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first ever anything i've ever posted on ao3. i'm still finding the courage and time to finally sit down to write a fic of my own but for now, i'll put this out there into the world so that hopefully one day, i'll contibute to a fandom that brought so much love and light into my life. thank you for reading, do let me know if there's anything i can improve on too!


End file.
